new souls
by Raven's claw9958
Summary: In a heated battle with talim after soul edge's death a bright light flashes and both talim and tira are taken across time and across the land to a place they've never heard of or seen and they met new people what will happen.
1. teleported

"He's gone I'm all alone what am I goanna do no I can't be alone again I cant he said he wouldn't leave but he did he lied." Tira said as she stared at the empty space where nightmare had been seated but now there was nothing there but a burnt mark where his body caught a blaze. _**"Ha I knew we couldn't count on him they all lave eventually I told you we couldn't trust him but you didn't listen."**_ Kira said from the inside of Tira's head. _**You're such a fool I should lock you away in the dark again for being so foolish.**_ Kara said in her usual angry raspy voice. _Don't talk to Tirbare_like that gloomy. Amber said using the nickname that she'd given Kira years ago. Amber and Kira where as much apart of Tira as she was they had showed up when she was twelve and Kira had convinced Tira to slaughter her adopted family. (Flashback) "do it" Kira had said, "you know you want to plus they deserve it you know they do." "They got angry at you for doing what they taught you "the right thing" all you did was set that poor bird free and they yelled at you and set you to bed with out food they need to be punished." Kira said with a bloodlust in her voice that could have matched the most deranged crazed lunatic. Yeah it'll be fun lets do it Tirbare." Amber squalled in her abnormally childish voice with a smile and so that's what Tira did she killed them and had a smile on her face all the while. (Flashback over). "Huh what am i gonna do im all alone all alone." she said over and over in her head thats when she heard it the sound of her watchers cawing to alert her of someones approch, but she didn't care all that mattered was that souledg was gone and she was alone what was she gonna do. the sounds of running got closer and closer till a small girl who was about the 15 weilding to elbow blades. "sevent of souledg where is the evil sword i must destory the evil blade. tira stood without a word and looked at the small girl with tears in her eyes "soul edge soul edge is dead hes gone im all alone and you come in her saying you wanna kill him again." Tira said tears rolling down her face. **_"__I'm gonna rip your intestines out and ware them as a belt." _**kira said with so much anger and sadness that both Tira and amber felt the sadness she had for the death of soul edg but would never admit it. _And I'm going to bathe in your blood and use your skull as a cup (the kind you drink out of) got it."_ Amber said with enough hearted in her voice if she wasn't paying attion tira would have thought it was gloomy that spoke witch scared the hell out of kira because amber never got angry. With a louad scream tira attack girl with full intenions of killing her. as her ring blade made contact with the girls elbow blades their was a bright flash of light then every thing went black.

* * *

><p><strong>well guys that was my frist chapter review and tell me what you think thank you<strong>


	2. strange places part 1

When tira woke up it was dark but she could feel a sheet covering her bare body _**"ugh where the hell are we?"**_ Gloomy said a clearly pissed. _"I don't know kirbare but we must have had sex because we're naked hehehe."_ Amber said with a giggle. "No I don't think we did." Tira said. "Because my pussy doesn't hurt, and why is it that whenever we wake up naked you always assume we had sex jolly? Tira said to amber using the name she had given her when she was young. _"Hehehe because silly that's what usually happens hehehe."_ Amber said with a giggle as she took over Tira's body so she could pinch Tira's nipple. "Ouch." Tira said regaining control of her body. "Oh you're awake that's good we thought you were in Acoma. A man with white hair and a mask covering his mouth and a headband with something that looked like a leaf engraved on it covering his eye said as he walked into the room and turned on the light. "But why have you been talking to yourself that's really wired you know people might think you're crazy." He said with a little chuckle, and that was all it took kira took over, and lunged at him and said with her hand around his neck how dare you speak to me like that who the fuck are you anyway ill rip your heart out if you don't start talking. Kira said clearly passed pissed. But when she looked all she saw was her bare hand holding a log. _**"What the hell where did he go."**_ Gloomy said truly irate by this point. _"Awwwww and I wanted to watch his blood drain out of his body."_ Jolly said with a frown on her face as she took over Tira's body. "Hay where our gauntlet is?" tira said just noticing that it wasn't on her hand anymore then she looked around the room and noticed that Eiserne Drossel wasn't anywhere in sight. She jumped up from the chair and tore the whole room apart looking for it, but she couldn't find it, and in all her excitement she wasn't paying any attion to the door when it opened and she ran smack into it.


	3. strange places part 2

**omg guys im so sorry it took my so long to get this chapter up and im even more sorry that the chapter is so short i have been reading some stories and i gotta say this before i get aressted i do not and i do repeat i do not own naruto and soul calbur i whis i did then i would be rich and i would have a better computer lol haha**

**Amber: hahahaha its funny becuse u suck at telling jokes**

**Me: -_- **

**Amber: ha now u just look stupid **

**Talim: amber i dont think its nice to talk to him like that.**

**Kara: no one aksed you bitch shut up**

**Edward: hay umm Roger when do we come in in this story?**

**Kara/Talim/Me: Edward? when did you guys get here (ugh emmett is so sexy i wounder how big he is hehehe)**

**Me: 1 dont call me that this is the internet stupid 2 soon let me get like 12 chapters in frist damn**

**Edward: really guys emmetts cuter then me **

**Tiara/Amber : no **

****Kara/Talim/Me: *blush*****

****Emmett:*smile* hehe i knew you liked me roger *lick*****

****Me: ewww stop perv rosie will get jelious === lol i dont think i spelled that right lol****

****Rosalie:grrrr stay away from my man fagg****

****Me: i know you are but what am i lol lets get this story started bitchies ****

****Us: hope you guys like it****

****kiara: i dont give a fuck if you like it or not thay just better review it or ill hunt them down and cut their hearts out and put it in a soup and make them eat it****

****Amber: hehehehehehehehahahahahahaha****

****The rest of us sane people: ummmm anyway on aonther sane note enjoy****

****Rosalie: *rolls eyes* faggs****

* * *

><p>"Ugh where am I?" Talim yawned as she woke up in a room that looked like it was made out of sand. She look over at a chair next to the bed she was in then look down at her bare body then back at the chair then at her body and scarmed at the top of her lunges and only stopped when she heard something stir in the back of the room.<p>

"Who's there?" talim asked looking into the shadow of the room she was in to see the handsomest man she had seen in all her 15 years, walk out of the shadow with a tattoo on his forehead that she knew to mean love because it was written in her native tongue.

"Who are you?" Talim asked lost in the boys steel blue eyes. "Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? What do you want with me? How did I get here?" Talim asked in a flurry of questions.

"I am Graara." The boy said blushing when he notices she was staring at him. "And who are you?" He asked with the blush on his face growing to his hairline. "You've been asleep for 3 days. "

"3 days." Talim ask but it was more of a statement then it was a question. "_He looks so much like him, huh I wonder what he would say if he heard me thinking like this." _talim thought with a smile.

When Talim finally looked at the boy standing in front of her after a few moments of her spacing out she noticed the he was staring really hard and blushing, and she couldn't help but blush herself and look away. When she look away she glanced at a mirror and realized just why the boy was staring at her and blushing he was staring because she was utterly and completely naked. AH! She scrammed at the top of her lounges before she pasted out but before she closed her eyes and everything went dark she could have sworn she heard the boy who she now knew to be called Graara said "so beautiful." then everything went black.


End file.
